Field of the Invention
The methods and systems described herein generally relate to a system for virtualizing web service delivery and more specifically for a system for virtualizing web service delivery for a plurality of website hosting architectures.
Description of the Related Art
Website hosting service delivery platforms provide website hosting services that are derived from a single website hosting architecture. Therefore merging two website hosting providers that operate different website hosting architectures results in a high degree of resource overlap to maintain service delivery due to directly supporting distinct website hosting architectures. Alternatively, merging two website hosting providers may require a substantive migration process to move all website hosting clients and websites from one website hosting architecture to another. Either option puts significant burdens on the operating, marketing, and financial resources of the merged website hosting service provider.